Their Guardian Angel
by wulfpatronus
Summary: When Jill and Tim are presumed dead, Tracy, Jill's sister, takes custody before anyone else can and abuses them for being just like Tim and jill for months before the straw on the camel breaks. When the kids realize their parents could be alive, will they find them or will Tracy stop them from coming? Rated t to be safe
1. Torment and Torture (January 3, 1992)

A/N: I'm sorry if a lot of things seem inaccurate/stupid, but I love this idea and I just couldn't help myself when writing this! I have my usual OC character Hannah in there and I'm having her be two years old! She'll still be in diapers, but the boys will know how to change her! This takes place in the winter of 1992 and end at the beginning or so of March of 1992. Brad's ten/eleven, Randy's nine/ten, Mark's six/seven and Hannah's two/three. Please enjoy and leave nice comments! If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Ten-year-old (almost eleven) Brad had his siblings hugged close to him tightly, acting as a protector. Nine-year-old Randy was deeply snuggled into his left side. Six-year-old Mark was snuggled in his right side, crying. The youngest, two-year-old Hannah had her face buried deep into Brad's chest, seeking the comfort that their father used to give them.

"Bubby. Me huwt (hurt)," Hannah started crying into her brother's shoulder. "Want Mommy. Want Daddy."

Brad rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Shh, Hannie, it's okay, but if you keep wailing, Aunt Tracy will hear us. We need to use quiet voices, okay, honey?"

Since Brad had become the unofficial adult of them (Aunt Tracy had no interest), he started calling her "honey" and "sweetie". It was stuff their parents called her. He called his brothers "buddy" like their father use to. After their daily (yes, that was daily), he'd comfort them and heal their wounds. He also would comfort them after a nightmare or when they needed it. They depended on him for it so he kept doing it until someone would rescue them. He got nightmares too, but he learned to keep his mouth shut about it, but occasionally, he'd yell. Brad was still a playmate, but he was also the only source of comfort left.

 _If you hadn't died, Mom and Dad. We could go home and be fed and given love and comfort from an adult like you guys did,_ Brad thought in tears.

One night a few months ago (in September), they had been told their parents had gotten into a fatal car accident. There was nobody in the car, according to the TV. Brad would sneak late at night to watch it for his parents to be marked alive. They presumed his parents dead so that meant they were now orphans. That meant they needed a new home because they were orphans. Aunt Tracy jumped right on board to the task of caring for them. For a week, she was loving. They got food and water and all the toys they could imagine. After a week, she showed her true colors. They were shoved into one room and weren't permitted out of there without permission. That was rarely granted, so they were room-bound. If they were lucky, they got scraps of food, but otherwise they had to sneak some. She beat them if she caught them with food but otherwise it was to show she was boss. Otherwise, they were alone in their room and allowed to play if she couldn't hear them.

The room they were "given" didn't seem very friendly to them. It was plain white with no decorations or anything to personalize it. They were forbidden from doing any personalization since it was her room, they were staying temporarily. They didn't deserve a dresser so they kept re-wearing clothes. The only way they could get clean clothes was to wash them themselves. It could only be done once a week and lately, Aunt Tracy, would push them into the washer to cause them to fall. A tiny bookshelf (one shelf) held a total of five books. It was a miracle their aunt had not taken the books away yet. Brad had begged her and she relented. They could keep the books since she wouldn't see them. One book was a copy of a journal of letters their mother had written them. One was a family album. One was a tool book and two were books their parents read to them. Aunt Tracy said they only deserved one mattress so they got a king-size one.

They forced themselves to forget about their parents. If they thought about them, they'd start crying out for their parents. When Aunt Tracy would hear, she took them out one by one and beat them. They shared memories quietly and told their sister stories when Tracy wasn't around.

"B-B-Brad?" Randy whispered, his body was shaking from fear. He barely had any muscle on his bones and he was small for as his age as it was. They needed to get help quick or they'd die here.

Aunt Tracy started opening the door but decided against it. He heard her walk off and leave the door locked. They couldn't get out without her opening it or picking the lock with something.

"Yeah, Randy?" Brad whispered back, his arms around his siblings.

"What if Mom and Dad aren't really dead?" Randy looked at him in tears, his voice hushed so that Aunt Tracy couldn't hear him.

Brad gave him an incredulous look. "What do you mean? The news said they were dead and they found their totaled car."

"Yeah, but they said there were no bodies identified at the sight. Couldn't that mean there's even a slim chance of them being alive?"

Brad hadn't thought of that. "Well, it's a long shot, but it could happen. Be quiet, now, Aunt Tracy's coming back. Must be time for our beatings already."

"Bubba? Keep door closed?" Hannah pointed.

Brad shook his head to Hannah. "Wait! What about the bookshelf?"

Randy shook his head in tears. "No! She'd take the books away. Brad, please don't do it! I don't want to lose the books! It's all we have of Mom and Dad!"

Brad couldn't argue with Randy's logic and kept his brothers and sisters snuggled into him. All three of his siblings had buried themselves somehow into him. Randy and Mark were in his sides and Hannah was against his chest. This soothed them, which meant Brad was also happy. When they had been home, he hadn't been as interested as playing with them. Well, maybe with Randy. Anyways, their parents would make him take them to the park. He wanted no other siblings now. He'd be as good of a big brother as his father was. Brad was basically both parents now. He changed Hannah's diapers but also comforted and played with them.

Aunt Tracy wriggled the doorknob and it opened, a bit too fast for Brad's liking. She glared darkly at them, her cold piercing eyes penetrating them. Hannah cried in terror and Randy and Mark hid into Brad. Never had someone gotten them all to fear her as fast as Aunt Tracy had. Her smirk scared them to no end. He saw none of his mother in her. Their mother had been sweet, sassy at times, kind, but was very sweet towards them and Tim. She made them feel better when they cried, she punished them when they were naughty, but she nurtured them. She and their dad played with them and made them feel loved.

"Girl, you first," Tracy bent down to take Hannah but Brad had a tight grip on her. He battled with her, but eventually lost. His grip wasn't strong anymore.

Their mother was strong, but she never yanked like Tracy did. She took stuff away and grounded them, but she never hurt them intentionally. Their dad didn't either. He was much stronger than their mom. He never gloated that he was the strongest in the house. Brad felt horrible that he couldn't protect his sister right away. Randy and Mark needed him right now and if he tried to stop her, she beat people worse.

"No! Pwease (please) stop!" Hannah's tiny voice choking up made Brad cry. He felt so bad for her and he was helpless right now.

"Shut up, you! I wish your lazy mother had never dumped you children on me! She and your stupid father got themselves killed in a car accident," Aunt Tracy kicked her and Brad's blood boiled toward her.

 _You could've done what they wanted in the first place. You could let Wilson take care of us and give us what you don't,_ Brad wrapped his arms around his younger brothers and knew she'd come grab Mark soon. He wanted to get them out tonight but they needed to be quiet about it. They could sneak and call 911 when she wasn't home and get the police to take them to Wilson's house.

"Brad, I want Mom," Randy started crying. "And Dad. They never did this to us."

They weren't remotely abusive to them. They never laid a hurting hand on them (not even to spank them for punishments). They'd ground them, send them to their rooms or lecture them about what they did. They taught them that raising a hurting hand to somebody is wrong for every reason. They teased each other, but never did they hit each other. They were extremely protective.

"Shh, Randy, I want Mom too, but she's not here. If you keep talking about her, Aunt Tracy will make your beatings even worse."

Randy kept quiet. Mark looked at him. "What if she kills Hannah? She's a baby. She needs stuff more than we do!"

Brad looked at Mark but Aunt Tracy banged open the door. She threw Hannah in the room and didn't seem to care if she was okay or not. Simply, they were there just for her to keep on beating them. It made the boys mad, but Hannah was still a baby, she didn't understand most. She just understood that it was sad.

Hannah sprinted across the room and ran into Brad's arms. She fell into his lap and started crying into his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he cuddled her close and let her keep crying while he soothed her. Her diaper needed to be changed quick but he knew Aunt Tracy had to be out of the room.

"You're next, cry baby," She grabbed Mark and held him tight on her hip. Mark knew better then to fight it, but he was crying hard. Brad wanted to yank him away from his aunt and get them out, but he couldn't yet.

Their parents never held them like that. He and Randy were too old to be held like Mark and Hannah were. Brad remembered when he was held quite often. His parents always held him gently, but sometimes it was a tight hold. Either way, he never felt any pain when it happened. While they weren't carried often, they were given piggyback rides from time to time. Brad and Randy missed their parents, so they tried not to think about it.

"Bubba, me hungwy (hungry)," Hannah's tears made his tattered Detroit Lions shirt wet, but he didn't care.

"I know, Hannie, we all are. We'll sneak to get food soon." He kissed her head.

Randy looked at him in tears. "If we ever do find Mom, I'll never make fun of her cooking again. I'll be grateful to have her and Dad cook for us again."

Brad gave a smile to him. "Don't say 'if', Randy, say, 'when'. I know Mom and Dad aren't dead and we _will_ find them. We need to escape." Brad kissed Hannah's head and then Randy's, letting Hannah sleep on his chest.

Mark was tossed into the bedroom as carelessly as Hannah was and hit the wall. With a loud wail, Mark started crying into Brad. Aunt Tracy yanked on Randy who was crying and clinging to Brad. Aunt Tracy pried his fingers off and dragged him to the bedroom. Mark and Hannah were crying into Brad.

"Let me go! Stop! Ow, that hurts! Please, stop! I'm sorry!"

Brad winced as he heard another whip from her belt hit him. "You don't say another word unless you're spoken to! Understand?"

Blow after blow seemed to keep hitting him as he stopped crying out. He knew the reason that Randy stopped crying out. What was the use of crying when there was no chance that you were going to be saved? He noticed Mark and Hannah were fast asleep, snuggled into him. They needed to get out quick. If they didn't, they would die here and leave their parents childless.

Randy was tossed into the bedroom and Aunt Tracy grabbed Brad by the hair sharply, her nails digging into his head. He yelped, and it caused Mark and Hannah to wake up and cry out of fear. Randy had the young ones snuggled into him so that they wouldn't see or hear Aunt Tracy.

Tracy dragged him down the hall and he felt her nails digging into his head. Tears blurred his vision as he was fraught with worry. How could he just sit there while he was getting beaten? He knew he shouldn't fight it or his beating would be worse since his aunt hated him.

He already hurt from this morning's beating and he stopped himself from crying. He wanted his parents, but that was an issue to worry about later.

Tracy locked the door and yelled. "Take off your shirt and pull down your pants!"

Brad looked in tears. "No, please, Aunt Tracy."

"Do it now before I make it worse and take away your scraps!"

Brad pulled down his pants and Aunt Tracy started hitting Brad with her belt on his bare bottom, his bottom starting to sting. Brad kept his mind focused on saving his brothers and sisters, trying to ignore the pain. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted his mother to run in and push her away. He wanted her to run in, save them and to take them home.

"Please don't beat us tonight! You wouldn't have to see or hear us if you didn't do our nightly beatings!"

Aunt Tracy kicked him in the shins and he cried out. "Sorry, I have to punish you so you know how naughty you are!"

"Please! Our parents wouldn't want you to do this!" Brad regretted saying that.

Tracy smacked him. "Well they're not here now, are they? I hate you the most, but your sister is a close second! You're both annoying."

Brad cried out. "I'm sorry, Aunt Tracy!"

She shoved him to the floor and gave a swift kick to his chest. "Mommy can't save you anymore, you're stuck with me! I don't want to hear that name out of your mouth ever again! Do you hear me?"

Brad nodded as he felt her push him out the door. He ran as fast as he could to the door to check on his siblings. He sprinted in, and she kicked him in, locking the door after he was in.

"Let me see how bad she hurt you. Randy, you first." Brad told. Randy stood up and let Brad check his body.

"She hit me hard. Near my lungs I think," Randy started to wheeze as Brad lifted up his shirt and gently pulled down his pants. He noticed that his bruises were red, black, blue, purple and yellow. Randy pulled his pants up and shirt down. Brad went to check on Mark. "Mark, yours seem to be in better condition then Randy's."

"Brad, I want Mom and Dad," Mark started crying.

"I know, buddy, and we'll be rid of her soon. Honey, let Bubba take a look at you." Hannah obeyed and Brad's heart broke at what he saw. "Your bruises are worse than ours. That does it. We're leaving tonight."


	2. The Great Escape (January 3, 1992)

((A/N: Bear with me on this part! It may suck! If it does, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, but know that this is also fiction. I forgot to mention I think that the kids and Tracy are in Houston. Enjoy this part!))

January 3rd, 1992

Jill looked at her pitiful surroundings. For three months, she and Tim were hostage in what she thought was Colorado. If they didn't get out of there soon, she and Tim were destined to die and leave their children as orphans. She didn't know how long exactly they had been trapped in the building, but she knew it had been months. Their "room" had gotten colder and a bit more wet. They were basically living like they were prisoners. Her only thoughts, however, were on saving her children.

Jill couldn't exactly place where she was, but she knew they weren't in Michigan. It had been too long of a car ride for them to still be in Michigan. It wasn't dry and dusty, so she didn't think it was too far west. They were in maybe Montana? Or maybe in one of the four corner states.

A few months (Jill figured maybe two to four) ago, she and Tim had gone on a date. As they were driving home, they were rear-ended badly. Both were uninjured but were taken from the spot. The captors muffled them each and threw them in the van, driving them across the country. They woke up in the van, but each time they woke up, they were muffled again and put to sleep until they got there. They were then thrown in the house and forced into the basement.

They were in a house, but neither Tim or Jill knew what the address was. The only room they had been in for their time here was the basement. It was damp, dark and cold, something both Tim and Jill now hated. The walls were worn and old, a gray color but it was different then their old house. There was nothing down there. Two dog bowls (one with filthy water) and the other with scraps was set down there. Their only toilet was the corner of a room.

She and her husband were tied up and stuck on the cold bare floor. The captors hadn't bruised them (maybe from slapping them), but they were unharmed. What they needed was food and water desperately. Jill was skinny and so was Tim. The kids were what kept her going. She was in a tattered white shirt with jeans. Tim was in a tattered gray shirt with jeans.

It wasn't as if they were on the brink of dying, but they were in need of a hospital. They were given food (scraps but they had gotten food several times. Both could easily walk (they hoped) so they were going to try to escape today. Jill had a plan that would work since their kidnappers weren't home.

 _Brad, Randy, Mark, Hannah, Mommy's coming,_ Jill thought. _Nothing is going to stop Tim and me from being reunited with our children._

Looking over at Tim, she saw him rubbing the rope on his hands against the wall and she started doing the same on a different corner. As fast as she could, she did it with success. The ropes that were tied her hands dropped to the ground and she immediately started trying to untie the knot that bound her ankles together.

"Jill, l-let me help you," Tim coughed as he was already untied and started helping her try to untie the knot.

"What if one of our captors (or both) wakes up and catches us?" Jill asked as her eyes filled with tears. Her hands shook, but her nails were still long enough to untie it. It fell to the floor but she was about to cry again.

Their captors weren't very nice. One was tall, balding and very skinny, with black hair and green eyes. The other was fatter with long red hair and brown eyes. To their relief, there were only two captors. Both were armed with a gun, though, so that wrote out the chance of them escaping while they were there. One was in good physical condition while the other was not. Jill had noticed that he (she heard him called Jim) walked everywhere while the skinny guy (Ronald) was not. Jim's voice was deep while Ronald's was a bit higher but still deep.

She let herself start to cry into Tim and he rubbed her back, crying himself. It hurt her that she had to be so far away from her children. She only hoped that they were being taken care of by Wilson and kept safe.

"Shh," Tim looked at her. "I'm sad too, but we need to figure out how we're going to escape, okay? Do we have anything to pick the lock? Is the bobby pin still in your hair, Jill?"

Jill felt in her hair and nodded, tossing it to him. Beckoning for her to run, Tim motioned for her to run up the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, picking the lock. If it didn't open, they were stuck in here. There were no windows, no phones and nobody to hear them. Her hands trembled and she whimpered in tears. She felt that something was off and she hated the feeling.

"Tim, my wrists hurt," Jill frowned at the rope burns she had on her wrists. They were deep on her wrists but shook her head at the pain.

 _If I were a phone, where would I be?_ Jill asked herself as she looked at Tim. He'd know what to do. She was independent, but they both needed each other to get out and to get away from their kidnappers. _Stop it, Jill! You need to find the phone and call 911 immediately!_

Jill sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing 911 as fast as she can. If she wasn't fast enough, the captors would be back and would try to kill them. It was the last thing she wanted. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at Tim and held the phone to her ear.

"It's gonna be okay, Jill," Tim assured her with a whisper and kissed her head.

The 911 lady answered. "911, what is the address to your emergency?"

Jill motioned for Tim to go look and he looked at the mail.

"348 Jefferson Drive," Jill told in a whisper.

"And what is your emergency?" The lady's voice was soothing and calm. Just like Jill's was when the kids were scared.

"My husband and I've been abducted."

"Who abducted you?"

"I don't know their last names. One is tall, balding and has black hair and green eyes, named Jim. The other is fatter, a bit taller, long red hair and brown eyes and is named Ronald."

"Where are they at now?"

"They're asleep."

"Where are they sleeping at?"

"The bedrooms upstairs."

"Do they have weapons?"

"They have guns," Tim added with a whisper. "They keep them with them at all times aside from being asleep."

"Are you injured?"

"A little but mostly we're in need of food and water."

"Is there any way you can get out of the house?"

"I'm not sure without waking them up," Jill whimpered. "They have things that detect noise and it wakes them up."

"Did they threaten you your lives if you try and escape?"

"Yeah."

"Are you tied up now?"

"We were, but we freed ourselves."

Jill stayed on the line, unaware that police were coming. Tears ran down her face as she talked to the police. What if the captors caught them before the police came? What if they were thrown back down in to the basement or worse—shot? The mere thought of her children being orphans made her weep. She had time to cry later. It was time for action right now.

"Are you coming?" Jill asked with a whimper.

Tim accidentally stubbed his toe and Jill looked over at the doors with a whimper. Their captors were now awake. This means that they would be shot. No playing with their children or seeing one of their practices. Tears ran down Jill's face and she started crying. Her arms wrapped around Tim's waist and he hugged her close. Tears made his tattered shirt wet.

"How in the world did you escape?" Jim asked in shock. He went to grab Jill but Tim slapped his hand away and pushed Jill back behind him. Jill stood behind him, feeling protected.

"Are you still there?" The officer asked as Jill nodded with a whisper.

"How much longer?" She knew minutes had past. She heard blows to Tim's face but she was hiding behind him with the phone.

"They're in the area. Do you hear anybody? What way can they get in?"

"They can go through the front door. The captors took my husband!" Jill started to cry and hid behind the counter.

"Calm down, ma'am. Can you see anybody?"

Jill peered above the counter and nodded as a policeman barged in. The door flew open and she held the phone, trembling in tears. The policeman ran up to her and started looking her over.

"Yes, I see police officers barging in."

Jill's eyes filled with tears again as more officers filed in. The first policeman was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. The only thing she could think of was what would happen if they had shot and killed Tim. She couldn't bear the thought of being without her husband _and_ her children. She hadn't heard a gunshot in the past ten minutes so she was relieved.

"Please, help me," Jill begged in tears. "My-my husband! They took him into the bedroom and they're armed!"

The policeman motioned for another to barge open the door and Jill started crying again, her body crying out for food.

"Ma'am we're going to get you better, alright?" The policeman pointed to the paramedic that walked over to Jill.

The paramedic bent down and put Jill on a stretcher. She was strapped on and they pushed her out the door. Jill glimpsed and saw that her husband was not given oxygen but was strapped to a bed so she sighed in relief. Tears ran down her face as she was pushed into the ambulance and the paramedics shut the door. They had not even given her the chance to say goodbye.

"My husband. Is he-is he alright?" Jill asked as tears rolled down her face.

The paramedic nodded and put an IV in her arm. "They found him alive and only bruised, but he too is dehydrated. We're taking you to the hospital where you'll stay for a day or two to recover and then you can have someone come get you. Is that alright, ma'am?"

Jill nodded and blinked back tears as the IV was helping her feel better. She never really liked IVs but right now, she was thankful for one. It was most likely that she'd be alright and she was happy. They'd be reunited with their children and then they could return to a happy life.

"What's your past medical history?"

"I don't have any surgeries and I've been in good health since I can remember."

"Do you take any medication?" The paramedic named Joan adjusted her IV.

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you have any allergies?"

She shook her head again and Joan checked her eyes. She checked her heart and blood pressure next, along with her temperature. While that was going on, she couldn't think about anything else but her husband. She knew that he was alright, but not having him by her side was torture for Jill. The captors could go off free and they could be recaptured.

"When did you last eat?" Joan looked at Jill.

Jill was trying not to cry. "A-about ten o'clock last night."

"What's the matter?" Joan frowned at her.

"My husband is in an ambulance too—a-and my children are back in Detroit."

Jill put her hands in her face and tears ran down her cheeks. How could she survive without her husband? It'd be hard but she could. She definitely couldn't without her husband or her children both, but she knew that she would never kill herself. It wasn't logical to do that.

"Am I allowed to use the phone while I'm there?" Jill asked as her mind wandered to the aching feeling that her children were in danger. She couldn't do anything about it right now to her heartbreak.

Joan nodded. "We're taking you to a basic hospital. You or your husband can phone your children while you're there."

"I'm sorry, I'm probably seeming like an idiot."

"No, don't be sorry, I answer these questions all the time." Joan smiled as they got to the hospital.

The other paramedic opened the door and Joan unloaded Jill and pushed her towards the door as the other ambulance got there around the same time. Jill saw the paramedics push Tim in and his eyes went straight to Jill. To their relief, both were okay and not needing life support.

The nurse walked up to them and they were allowed off the stretcher to be examined by the nurse. Tim was weak and needed water, and so did Jill. She had a slight expectation that they'd be a bit more urgent. Dehydration was something that they didn't mess around with.

"I'll have the doctor come examine you. Go wait in the waiting room. I don't normally do this, but you two can go and sit together. I'm doing your appointment as a combined one."

Jill walked wearily towards the room and held Tim's hand. Clutching it, she clutched it tight and sat down in the hospital room. Tears ran down her face and she started crying softly. Things were better now—they weren't about to die, but it still was in the air if the kids were okay.

The room was like an examination room since that basically what it was. Jill sat on the bed with Tim and put his hand in hers. He kissed her head and put his arm around her with Jill yawning tiredly. She hadn't slept a wink in a few weeks so she desperately needed sleeping too.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Rossenburg. You must be the Taylors, right?" Dr. Rossenburg asked them.

Tim nodded. "Yes—yes we are."

"What's troubling you today?" He asked as Jill wiped tears away.

Jill looked at him. "We—we were just kidnapped. We're extremely dehydrated and probably need some antibiotics too."

The doctor took their heart rates. "Your heartrates are little faster than normal but nothing much to worry about. Blood pressures next."

The doctor took the vitals and Jill's mind was running ragged. What if she and Tim couldn't get the kids back? She couldn't bear to see someone else raise her kids. They were _hers and Tim's_ , not anybody else's. If she was lucky, they'd be at home with Wilson and they'd be healthy and safe.

"I think we'll transfer you to the hospital and keep you here overnight and then let you go home afterwards. I'll go tell the nurses."

"Can I use the phone?"

The doctor smiled at her. "Once you get settled in, there's a phone that you can use to do whatever with."

Jill looked at Tim in tears. "What if—what if the kids are dead?"

"The kids aren't dead, Jill, but I do feel like something's wrong. I just pray they're not getting abused—poor kids."

Jill whimpered at hearing his answer. Before she could respond, the nurse came in and two more nurses came with hospital beds. Tim climbed into one and Jill climbed into the other one. Jill clutched Tim's hand and together they headed to the hospital room.

"I want you each to take a shower and then we'll give you your IVs again."

Jill complied with their wishes and took her shower first. It felt nice to wash away the dirt that had accumulated after months or so of not showering. Her hair was getting cleaner and she loved that. Still, she wanted to hear her children's voices and see if they were okay.

She got out of the shower and started dialing Wilson's number. She knew he was bound to have the kids but didn't keep her hope up.

"Hello?" Wilson answered.

"Wilson?" Jill's voice choked.

"Jill! You're alright!"

Jill nodded with a smile. "Mostly. Are the kids with you?"

"I don't have the kids."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't have the kids. Tracy took them to Houston, Texas but never signed the paperwork so they're legally yours."

Jill's mouth gaped open. "I'll tell the doctor straight away!"

She hung up and looked at Tim who was now getting an IV. "Tim, Wilson doesn't have the kids."

"What? Then who does?"

"My sister, Tracy.,,"


	3. Finally Free (January 3, 1992)

Randy looked at his siblings as they were preparing to sneak down to watch the news to check if their parents were alive. It was a long shot, but if they _were_ alive, then they could try and get help so that they could be reunited. They'd try and do that either way, but this way, they could be reunited with their parents. Though he was only nine, he knew that Aunt Tracy was abusing them. Mark and Hannah had a vague idea but Brad and Randy knew for sure.

"Are you ready? Thankfully, Aunt Tracy is taking a bath, so we have a long time," Brad looked at his siblings. Randy held Hannah close to him and rubbed her back.

"I am," Mark looked at him. "I really hope that today's the day."

Hannah was sleeping, but Randy felt her tight grip on him. Whenever she napped, he or Brad would her on their laps. Brad was the one who acted like an adult the most time, but Randy would try and act like it too. He'd help Mark when he's sad and would change Hannah's diaper. She had an incredibly bad rash, but she knew not to cry out about it. That would change if they were reunited with their parents.

"Let's go," Randy walked toward the door and Brad picked the lock.

Thoughts ran through Randy's mind. What if Tracy caught them? What if their mom and dad _were_ alive but they couldn't find a way to get there? That brought tears to Randy's eyes and he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. It was a matter of life and death soon. He knew his parents would be devastated if they lost one, some or all of their children.

He looked down at Hannah who was sleeping heavily and clinging to him. Ever since she was born, he had that attachment to her. As a baby, she would crawl and cry for him, so he'd pick her up and she'd be happy. Before they had gone to Tracy's, his mother had talked about taking the two of them to the animal shelter. They'd go and look at animals. Now, she was in horrid condition. Still, he looked in her eyes (blue like their dad's but seemed like their mom's) and saw hope.

Mark, Brad and himself weren't in much better conditions than their sister was. All were badly bruised and severely neglected. They needed food and water soon, or they were about to starve. They got scraps here and there, but they were terrible. It was a matter of life and death. All three held out hope that they could go back to their parents like Hannah did.

"It opened!" Brad whispered as they snuck out to the stairs.

Brad snuck down first and Mark followed with Randy tailing them. He carried sleeping Hannah and was very careful not to drop her. The stairs were easy to be quiet on since they were carpeted. Aunt Tracy was so involved in her bath anyways that they could make noise and she still wouldn't hear. That's when they usually got some food or water for themselves.

The living room held terrifying memories for Randy, but no room was worse than Tracy's bedroom to them. That's where they got beat, kicked or worse. Randy's body still ached from the last beating and his lungs were about recovered. He hated his aunt but was still terrified of her. He and Brad made a pact to stick together and protect Mark and Hannah from Tracy.

"Quick, turn it on!" Randy whispered as Brad found the remote and turned it on. He turned down the sound to where only they could hear it.

It was the national news guy. He was tall, skinny, but very old. He had white hair with blue eyes and tons of wrinkles. Normally, Brad and Mark hated the news, but at Tracy's house, they'd watch it to see if their parents were marked dead or alive. Hus hope was dimming but he still had it.

" _Our top story: a couple in Colorado are found and rescued."_

Mark looked at Randy hopefully while Hannah woke up and Randy put her down so that she could see the news too.

"Mom and Dad?" Brad looked at the news hopefully.

" _Detroit natives Tim Taylor (38 years old) and Jill Taylor (36 years old) were found alive and kidnapped in Jim Terrence and Ronald Yodel's house."_

"Mom and Dad!" Randy grinned but whimpered when he saw his parents put on stretchers and taken to the hospital.

His father looked like someone had recently hit him, but he looked okay. Randy recognized the distinctive "Tool Time" shirt and knew it was his father. He saw that his mother was in a bit better shape than Dad. She looked distraught, but okay.

" _Word has it that both are going to be okay and will be transferred to Houston the day after tomorrow."_

They shut off the news and Randy looked at Brad hopefully. "Brad, this means that we can go home soon! We need to call and get help! Can we try Wilson again?"

Brad nodded and Hannah had the brightest eyes that Randy had ever seen. Back home, Hannah was just like their mother. She was incredibly independent, but she was quite the daddy's girl. She also was quite wild. She had their dad wrapped around her little finger. Their dad melted at anything and everything she did. It was a typical father reaction to a daughter.

"Randy, can you call Wilson? Hannah, come see Bubba," Brad held his arms open and Hannah ran into them.

Randy dialed Wilson's number and Mark watched him carefully. Though Tracy never heard anything in the bath, they still wanted to be careful. Randy and Brad knew the danger of being caught. Their parents had taught them to know when and how to get help and out of danger.

"It's ringing," Randy whispered.

"Hello, Tracy?" Wilson answered a bit annoyed.

"Wilson?" Randy's voice shook as he held the phone.

"Young Randy! How are you and your siblings doing today?"

"Not good! Wilson, Aunt Tracy's abusing us!"

"I'm sorry about that. Randy, here's what I want you to do. I want you to hang up, call 911 and tell them everything that's happened. And tell them that your parents had nothing to do with this. They'll understand."

Randy nodded in fear. "Thanks, Wilson." He hung up.

Brad looked at Randy hopefully while checking Hannah's diaper. It wasn't full yet so neither boy was worried. Mark was eagerly looking at them and Randy knew that they needed to follow Wilson's instructions. It needed to be _now._

Randy carefully dialed 911 and Brad stood by him, with Hannah squirming to look at what was going on along with Mark. What if the cops didn't believe him? What if they just saw it as defiance? If they just brushed it off and kept them there, they were bound to die that day.

"911, what is the address to your emergency?" The lady asked with a smile.

"694 Arlington Avenue," Brad answered for Randy.

"And what is your emergency?"

"Our aunt took us and is abusing us," Randy answered as Hannah was whining.

"In what ways has she abused you, buddy?"

"She doesn't give us food or water, only scraps and she beats us. She uses a hairbrush," Brad's voice broke. "Her hand or most often—her belt. It usually is done in her bedroom."

"It's okay, you guys. I'm sending policemen to your house right now along with paramedics. Please stay on the line. Can you do that? Where's your aunt now?"

Mark took the phone. "She's taking a bath."

"How soon will you be here? She's going to kill us!"

"Policemen are reaching the area now. I want you to stay right there."

"But what about our stuff? We still have a few books that our aunt let us have and we hid a few toys."

"Find a plastic bag and put whatever you have in there. Don't put clothes in. Just whatever's important to you. One of you stay on the line."

Randy tiptoed up the stairs (with Hannah and Mark trailing him) and they went into the dreaded room. Keeping it propped open, Randy ran in and started putting books into the bag. Mark put in a couple items their parents gave. Hannah put in toys and her comfort items in the bag. Protectively, Randy watched them and had them in sight at all times. If Aunt Tracy caught them, they'd be in big time trouble.

Police sirens rang out and Randy's heart started beating fast. What if Aunt Tracy told them that they had lied? They hadn't, but he knew she was too involved in her bath to even notice what they were doing. It gave Randy hope that he and his brother and sister could escape while the police took Tracy. Tears ran down his cheeks as they heard officers come up the stairs.

Hannah trembled as she looked up at the officer in their doorway. The officer had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked very friendly but Randy was always on guard unless it was someone he knew—like Wilson, Al or his parents. Tears blurred Mark's eyes and Hannah looked like she might fill her diaper.

"Shh, it's okay," The officer looked at them. "We're going to get you out here. Can you tell me exactly what she did?"

Hannah toddled up to him and shook a little in fear. "No hit us?"

He shook his head and gave a smile. "No, of course I won't hit you. I have some lollipops if you guys answer."

Mark and Hannah were satisfied, but Randy was still a little fearful. He knew Brad would hesitate too, but this meant that they could get away. They needed to do it or they would be stuck here forever.

"Our aunt took us from our parents," Randy had tears. "One night, our parents went on a date and a friend watched us. They didn't come back that night. So, our aunt decided she'd take custody and took us to Houston. I don't think she signed anything, but she thinks our parents are dead. She beats us, starves us and makes us stay in this room." Randy showed him bruises to prove it.

"Buddy, I'm going to do everything in my power to get her behind bars. You definitely get to go to your parents though. They have first rights to you. Know what that means?"

Randy shook his head but took a guess. "Does it mean they get us before anyone else does?"

"That's right," the officer smiled. "Since I assume you're the kids of the couple who was kidnapped, they're coming the day after tomorrow. Now, you're going to go to the hospital. There's paramedics downstairs."

Randy carried Hannah downstairs and bolted down the stairs while the officer went into other rooms to find Tracy. Running down, the three other kids saw Brad put on a stretcher. While he was relieved to be leaving this place, he was scared that it could go wrong and they'd wind up back here. Tears ran down his face but he let the paramedic put him on a stretcher. Brad and Randy were put into one ambulance while Mark and Hannah were put in another.

"No! Bubby!" Hannah started crying. "I want Bubba and Bubby!"

The paramedic looked at her gently. "You'll see them at the hospital, okay?"

Hannah complied but Randy looked at Brad in tears. "Brad, we'll get to see Mom and Dad again."

Brad nodded sadly as they were put in the stretcher. "I know! I'm excited. What if Tracy gets to us first?"

Before Randy could respond, an IV was stuck in his arm. One paramedic started assessing him while another assessed Brad. The IV was terrifying to Randy and he wanted his mother here. Needles always scared him, especially with all the health issues that Randy had gotten.

"Get the IV out of me!" Randy started crying.

The woman looked at him gently. "Buddy, calm down, alright? This IV is going to help you, not hurt you. It's giving you water."

"It is?" Randy looked at her as Brad nodded for him to talk.

The woman smiled. "What's your name?"

"R-Randy. My b-b-brother over there is Brad. Who are you?"

"I'm Melanie. The person who's doing tests on you is Ronda."

"T-Tests?" Randy started to shake. He wanted his mother and he wanted her _now._

"Shh, calm down. It's the tests you do at the doctors. We're just going to look at your heart, take blood pressure and look at your body. Tell me what happened."

"Our aunt took us from our parents. They were kidnapped so she took us to raise us and started abusing us. She beat us and severely neglected us."

Melanie nodded as Ronda checked his blood pressure. She kept asking him questions while Ronda was acting like the doctor. While they did that, Randy held out his hand and Brad took it. Normally, they didn't hold hands, but right now, it was the only way they knew they were safe. They held out hope that their parents would come sooner than the day after tomorrow.

Tears ran down Randy's cheeks as he watched the IV drip into his arm. This time, he was crying from being so happy. He'd never have to go back to that horrible place ever again (hopefully). Soon, he and his brothers and sister would be reunited with their parents. They'd get reassurance they hadn't gotten in three months.

"Hey, we're here," Brad told as they felt the ambulance stop.

Randy looked at Brad in tears. "We don't ever have to go back?"

"No, we don't ever have to go back to that horrible place."

"And—and Mom and Dad are coming back?"

"The day after tomorrow," Brad sniffled as they heard the door open. "We're going to get to go with our parents after we're done in the hospital."

Ronda unloaded Brad and Melanie unloaded Randy. Pushing the stretchers, they pushed them inside and Randy gave a look of fear to Brad. Where were his brother and baby sister? If they were gone, that was going to devastate their parents. Tears blurred his vision and he started to cry.

"Brad, where's Mark and Hannah?" Randy panicked.

Brad gave him a reassuring look. "I'm sure they're okay. Look, they're being pushed in too."

The nurse unstrapped Brad and another nurse unstrapped Randy. The nurse with Brad had long red hair with freckles and green eyes. Her name tag said Summer. It was a cute nurse! Randy's nurse was African American named Brittney. She had curly black hair and big brown eyes. Summer had Minnie Mouse scrubs while the other nurse had on Care Bear scrubs.

"Mark! Hannah!" Randy bounded to his younger siblings.

Mark and Hannah flailed their arms, eager to see him. With a whine, Hannah started crying to get to her bigger and biggest brothers. Summer unstrapped her as Brittney unstrapped Mark. Brad lifted Hannah off the stretcher and Randy held her hand while Brad held Mark's. Mark held Hannah's.

It was a sight to see. The four looked extremely close. Brad and Randy watched over Mark and Hannah protectively. They walked to the examination room and sat on the bed. Randy held Hannah in his lap and she was trying not to potty. It hurt him that his baby sister was going through this. He knew their parents would come save them but it'd be awhile.

"Hello guys, what are your names?" The doctor walked in.

Brad looked at him in tears and Mark was hugging his knees close. Burying her face, Hannah had nestled her face into Randy's chest. Randy held her close and it hurt him to see his siblings like this. Tears ran down his face and he wanted his mother and father to get there.

"B-B-Brad," Brad choked shyly and squirmed away. Randy felt ready to scream and Mark had his thumb in his mouth. Hannah yawned, sleepily and curled into Randy, crying softly.

"That's Randy, Mark and Hannah," Brad frowned protectively. "Just get this over with so we can see our parents the day after tomorrow. I want Dad."

"I want Mom," Randy whimpered.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

Brad stared silently at him. "Weren't you given a report by the EMT girl?"

Randy didn't say anything and Hannah was asleep in Randy's arms. She yawned in her sleep and Mark was curled into Brad who was hugging him close. The siblings weren't about to leave each other's sides. Anger flashed in Brad's eyes and sadness in Randy's eyes. Tears ran down his face as Brad glared at the doctor. Mark was nearly asleep but Randy gently shook him awake.

"Randy, can you tell me what happened?" The doctor looked at him.

Brad shook his head at Randy and Randy had tears in his eyes. "Please don't make me say it…"

Mark was hiding into Brad and Hannah was too little, so the doctor referred to the sheet that he was given. "Well, I guess I can't give you the joined room since you can't tell me what's wrong. I'll have the nurses put you in separate rooms."

"No!" Hannah woke up in tears and clung to Randy.

"You wouldn't dare!" Brad lashed out and let out a scream. A nurse came in to see what was wrong.

Mark frowned at him. "Our parents were taken and our aunt took us to raise us. She never signed papers so our mommy still has us. Tracy abused us. There."

Mark whimpered and Hannah was crying from a full diaper.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Randy's eyes flashed with fear as he clutched onto Hannah.

Brad looked at Randy. "Calm down, buddy, okay? We're safe now."

The doctor grinned eagerly. "That's a good boy and girl."

Summer led them to another nurse, Amanda, who was waiting eagerly. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail and she had pink scrubs on that looked cute. To the kids, Amanda looked really friendly, but she still could hurt them since their parents weren't there.

"I got you guys some pajamas," Amanda pulled out some generic pajamas. "I'm sorry that they're so plain. I'll get you more after I get to know you."

Brad hesitantly took the bag and looked in there. There was a blue pair for him, red pair for Randy, green pair for Mark and pink pair for Hannah. They looked really cute and he didn't blame Hannah for eagerly putting them on. Amanda changed her diaper and put her down.

"You guys need baths. I'll give Hannah one first and then I'll put her in bed. We don't normally allow this, but I think I'll let you all sleep on one bed. That'll help you feel better."

Hannah was taken into the bathroom but she started thrashing and screaming when she was placed in the bathtub. Screaming and crying, Hannah hit at Amanda, but wasn't strong enough to stop her. Brad ran in and tried to pull Amanda away from her, but Amanda forced him to get in bed.

Mark's bath wasn't much easier. Mark wailed and insisted that he was clean.

"Randy, you're next," Amanda gently grabbed his hand.

"No! No!" Randy whimpered and hid behind Brad, gripping onto his shirt. Tears ran down his face as Amanda gingerly picked him up. She carried him to the door and her hold reminded him of his mother. Knowing that he was helpless, he let her carry him and she set him down.

"Kindly undress please," Amanda smiled but saw his fear of the tub. "Randy, what do you like to do? Do you like sports?"

Randy nodded silently but looked at her. "I-I like books more."

"What if I promise to get you a book? But I'll only get it if you take a bath? Can you take the bath for me? You can wash yourself and all I'll do is run the water. Will you be a big boy?"

 _I'm not two,_ Randy thought to himself in tears but nodded.

He got in the tub after the water was in and gently washed himself, washing away the months of dirt on him. His hair took a while to wash but eventually he got it. The bath was over quicker then he thought it was.

"Thank you, Randy. You can get in bed," Amanda smiled.

Brad insisted on bathing himself so the bath went quicker. After that, the kids were happy to go to sleep. This horrid day was finally coming to end. Randy was excited for his parents to come and he hoped they would come sooner. Tears ran down his face as he cuddled into his siblings. He missed his parents. He missed his mother's soft voice and his father's grunts.

 _Good night Mom and Dad,_ Randy thought. _I'll miss you._


	4. Better than Asked for (January 4, 1992)

Randy let out a scream and sat straight up as he looked around. Was it early in the morning or was it still late at night? Either way, everyone else was sleeping. Last night, he heard his siblings wake up several times in the night. So, it wasn't just him that woke up in the middle of the night. Would his parents show up today? Or would it be like they predicted—tomorrow? Whatever it was, Randy hoped that it meant the nurses could leave him and his siblings alone.

"Randy! Shh, you're okay," Brad moved his siblings over gently and hugged his little brother. He felt Randy grip on tightly and kissed his head. He tried his best to act like his father.

"I wanna go home," Randy had tears in his eyes. "I want Mom and Dad back. I want Wilson back."

"I know, Randy," Brad looked at him. "I do too."

Randy yawned and looked at Brad tiredly. Every bone in his body wanted to sleep, but his mind was keeping him from sleeping. At that point, Mark and Hannah had woken up too. So, Brad thought of a solution. Hannah slept on Brad's chest and the other two boys slept snuggled into him.

….

A few hours passed and daylight shined through the window. Randy awoke to seeing sunlight lighting up the thin white curtain. The blinds were mostly open, but still a bit closed to accommodate the sleeping kids. Instead of hearing yelling or his body starting to ache, Randy heard the soft hum of a TV. No nurses were in here yet, since he assumed they let him and his siblings sleep. The room remained clean and they still had their comfort items. Was this for real? It seemed safe but Randy knew that they'd send them back.

Looking over at his siblings, Randy noticed that Brad was starting to wake up and gave him a smile. The smile reminded him of the old times. When he and Brad used to create mayhem and would be the two troublemakers. Now, they were stuck in a hospital room where his body still ached, but not as bad. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, but there was no way. Instead of crying, he felt himself numb the feelings and push them aside.

Mark was starting to wake up and still seemed like a bright and happy child. Back home, he and Brad were never nice to Mark. If they did get to go home like they expected they would, he'd change that. He'd be as nice to Mark as he could be. He would do everything in his power to make sure Mark felt secure. This terrible "experience" was so eye-opening to him.

Hannah was waking up too but she seemed a bit scared, understandably. In a few months, she was taken from her parents, abused and now thrown in a new room. It would be terrifying to him too when he was her age. His urge to protect her deepened and he wanted to play with her too. Back home, they were inseparable and even now they still were. He loved being her protector and Bubby.

"Well, hello sleepy heads," A voice smiled.

Brad sat up in shock and the kids shrunk into each other in fear. They hoped it was their parents, but that wasn't the right voice.

A nurse had walked in and startled them. She had beach blonde hair tied in a braid with big blue eyes. She had Hello Kitty scrubs on that made her seem nice. Was she nice or was she just playing nice? Randy was trying to figure that out.

"What do you want?" Brad asked a bit coldly. "Or did you want to scare us?"

"No, honey," The nurse smiled. Her name tag said Ally. "I'm Ally. I'm your nurse. I just came to give you medicine and some food."

"No medicine," Randy whispered at Brad and Brad shook his head at him.

Brad seemed to know how scared they were and was speaking for all of them. That made him feel a bit better, but he wouldn't let his guard down. Not until they and their parents were reunited again.

"We're not about to take medicine so go away," Brad frowned.

"Bradley, this will help you feel better. If you take it, I'll let you have your choice of Jell-O or you can pick a toy."

Randy looked at his brother who nodded that he was going to take the pill. In his mind, he was fighting off the urge to scream. How could his older brother willingly take the medicine? Didn't he know that they were going to hurt them and keep them from their parents.

"Randall, will you take your medicine?" Ally asked.

Brad looked at him like their dad would when they were at the doctor's. "Randy, it won't hurt you. Look at me. I took it and I'm fine."

Hannah was watching him and he knew he had to take it. He had to be a good boy or he wouldn't be able to see his parents. He also had to be a good example for his little brother and sister. While it wasn't the most foul-tasting thing, it wasn't the best taste he ever had.

"Mark, will you be a good boy and take your medicine? I'll let you get a treat," Ally smiled at him.

Mark nodded eagerly and Hannah climbed onto Randy's lap, snuggling into him and trying to get a hug from him. What if their parents never came? Where would they go then? Marty couldn't support them. He didn't have enough money. The only thing they could do would be to live with Wilson. Wilson wasn't bad at all—but he could never replace their parents.

"You all were really good sports. Our therapist, Dr. Goodman will take you on a tour and then you can go talk to her. She has tons of fun toys."

Mark shook his head in fear and Randy buried his face in his knees. Why did they have to talk to her? Couldn't Ally see how hurt they were? The last thing he'd want was to talk to someone who'd judge them. What he really wanted was their mother and father to walk in and take them away from this. He wanted to feel his mother wrap him in a hug or his father to say "I love you".

Randy felt Brad rub his back. He felt tears run down his face. The ones he wanted were his parents, brothers and sister. Oh, he wanted Wilson too. Anyone else wasn't important to him right now.

"Shh, Randy it's going to be okay. I'm right here," Brad did something he'd never have done back home. He grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Randy looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded in tears. He whispered into Brad's ear, "We'll get Mom and Dad back?"

"Yes, buddy. We'll get mom and Dad back sometime today." He grunted at his siblings to make them laugh.

Hannah and Mark grunted back with Randy grunting too. It made Brad happy to see that Randy was trying to be happy. While they may not be happy right now, he knew that whenever their parents came, they'd be overjoyed. No more beatings or starvation. No more crying out.

"Are you kids ready?" Dr. Goodman smiled. "We'll tour the hospital first and then we can get to talking."

Brad hopped off the bed and helped his siblings off the bed. With a whimper, Randy followed and grabbed Brad's hand. Mark grabbed Brad's hand and Hannah grabbed both of their hands. They were a sight to see. The siblings were basically inseparable. If one went, you'd see the other three at their side.

"So, where are you from?" Dr. Goodman tried to start conversation.

Randy was in no mood or willing to talk to a stranger right now. Plus, he and Brad were focused on keeping Mark and Hannah safe. Brad was trying not to cry while Mark was eagerly looking at the psychologist. Hannah was staring off into space and clutching their hands.

"We're from Detroit," Mark answered. "The home of the Motor City."

Brad let out a grunt and the kids answered back with one.

"We're going to start with the emergency center but first press the button for the third floor. I have a surprise for you Does one of you want to push the button?" Dr. Goodman smiled.

Brad looked at Randy. "Why don't you do it, Randy?"

Randy pushed the main button and the elevator started moving. Hannah reached up towards him and he picked her up. She buried her face in his shoulder and he rubbed her back gently. Tears ran down his face and he looked at his sister, trying not to cry for her sake.

The ride down took a little while, but it was a quiet ride. While they road, Dr. Goodman was trying to talk to them but they were ignoring her. Brad was playing a game with his brother. Randy was trying not to cry but was also holding his baby sister in his arms.

What could the surprise be? Was she tricking them into going to see Tracy again? Or were their parents down there? Either way, he was a nervous wreck. Of course, if his parents were there, it'd be ideal. He knew it was too good to be true though. Why would their parents want them back? They were lazy and no good crybabies. He knew that wasn't true, though.

"Brad, what if our parents are down there?" Randy whimpered. "I want them to be there to give us hugs."

"If they are, then that's going to be the icing on the cake for today. Maybe they'll take us home."

Mark looked at them. "Mommy and Daddy are down there?"

"They could be," Brad smiled.

Hannah looked in shock at him. "Mommy and Daddy!"

Dr. Goodman smiled and Randy's nerves were starting to shake a little. What if she was only trying to get them to come down so that she could give them back? What if they were being sent back to Tracy? What if the cops didn't believe them and called them lunatics?

The elevator seemed to be taking an eternity to Randy. Why couldn't it just stop on the third floor already? All he wanted was for his parents to embrace them and tell them they loved them. Was that too much to ask? He missed being back home with Wilson and Al and everyone.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked hopefully.

Hannah was a major Daddy's girl. Anywhere he went, she'd trail behind and if she couldn't go with, she'd start wailing. She was attached to her father and Randy. dad would always make them laugh by grunting or imitating their mother.

"You miss Dad don't you?" Brad smiled.

Hannah nodded and the elevator stopped. They were finally on the third floor.

"Get off, kids, your surprises are coming," Dr. Goodman smiled.

They walked off and looked around. So where were the surprises or their parents? Was this a trick like he thought? Or were their parents going to surprise them with a big hug? What was it going to be?

"Did you miss somebody?" Randy heard their voices clear as day. That was his mother and father!

The kids turned and saw their parents walking towards them. Their father still had short hair and seemed to be healthy like usual. He had on his black winter-patterned sweater with jeans and tennis shoes. The watch they got him was still on his wrist so Randy was happy. His mother was wearing a royal blue blouse with a white laced collar and white winter patterns on it with black pants and shoes. Her hair was down put partially held back by a clip.

"Mom! Dad!" The boys yelled and ran to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hannah squealed. Randy ran to them and bumped into his dad.

Tim smiled at his kids. "I missed you guys so much! You look—you look much better now! Are you doing better?"

He scooped up Brad and Hannah while Randy felt his mother scoop him and Mark up in her arms. His mother still had that gentle hold that he remembered. He imagined they were easy to carry (even Brad) since they were malnourished. It was sad but that's what Tracy did to them.

"Mom," Randy started bawling in her arms.

Jill rubbed his back. "Shh, Randy, it's okay. I'm here now and nothing's ever going to happen like that again. Your father and I are here."

"We don't have to go back to Aunt Tracy?" Mark asked.

Jill shook her head. "Not for as long as you live. She's going to jail."

Randy cheered and snuggled in his mother. She smelled like his favorite perfume. It always assured him that she was around. It was the kind that he loved. It was spring flowers and vanilla.

"Let's continue on with tour now," Goodman ushered them back into the elevator and Jill put them down. Randy assumed it was so she could see Brad and Hannah. And so he and Mark could see their dad.

Tim smiled at his two middle children and picked them up. They were light like feathers to his sadness. What had Tracy done to those poor children? They had no muscle on their bones yet. A few weeks in the hospital would change that. After the hospital, they'd need some sort of therapy.

"Dad," Randy started to cry which made Tim sad. He never saw Randy cry. Ever. If he was crying, then it was from something built up. Of course, Tim knew that he missed his father so that was why. He'd react the same way if this happened to him but he'd be more aggressive.

Tim put down Mark so that he could focus on his second-oldest child. Randy's big blue eyes were just like his. All the kids' eyes were like his. That's what made them happy was that they all had the same eye color. Anyhow, his eyes were full of tears and his heart broke for Randy. Secretly, Randy had always been a daddy's boy, but he preferred his mother a lot.

"Randy, shh, it's okay. I'm here and I'll never let you get hurt," Tim kissed his head and hugged him to his chest. Randy's head was nestled deep in his shoulder. "I love you. Nothing can tear me away from you guys. Remember what I used to sing to you guys when you were little?"

"You'd sing to us "Here Comes the Sun". Dad, do we get to go home?"

Tim nodded gently. "After your back to the appropriate weight you should be, we get to go home. It's probably going to be a couple weeks. Your mom and I get to stay in your hospital room with you guys."

Randy looked at him with the grin that Tim missed "Do you get to go with us when we have to talk to the therapist lady?"

Tim nodded. "If you want us to, buddy. This is all about you guys."

Randy laughed and looked at his father. "Are we still allowed to grunt like you?"

"Why would I stop my kids from doing that, bud? You're allowed to say whatever you want within limits."

Randy hugged his dad's neck as the tour continued. Tim smiled at his son who used to not like his father to hug him. Now, Randy was practically clinging onto him like he used to as a toddler. Tim had read up on child trauma and PTSD. It was not uncommon for kids to regress in age.

"Am I allowed to fall asleep, Dad?" Randy spoke into Tim's shoulder.

Tim kissed his head. "You sure are, buddy. I won't leave you."

Randy started to drift off to sleep and Tim followed Goodman. It seemed only he and Jill were listening to the woman talk. Randy was asleep in his arms. Brad had a sleeping Hannah in his arms. Jill was holding Mark who was sleeping against her chest and snoring lightly.

"I think Randy's attached to you," Jill smiled. "It's common for kids with PTSD to do that. It's still nice to see him act like that."

Tim smiled at Randy who was hugging his neck and sleeping away. After three months full of pain and misery, he had his children back. Their family was reunited again finally. His son was holding on like a monkey. It seemed that this affected him worse than his siblings. Brad was trying to be the one to take care of them and Mark didn't seem affected much. Hannah was clinging onto Brad like a monkey.

"Should we discontinue the tour?" Dr. Goodman smiled at them. She reached to touch Randy's leg but he whimpered in his sleep.

Tim backed away protectively with one arm holding Randy and the other rubbing his back gently. Part of him knew that Goodman wouldn't hurt Randy, but another part told him to hold him close.

"Please don't touch them unless they want it. Yes, we should discontinue it. They're sleeping, if you haven't noticed," Tim snapped.

Jill looked at them and Tim kissed sleeping Randy's head. "Jill, doesn't he look so sweet?"

Jill nodded with a smile. "He does. We're going to head back to the hospital room and let them sleep. We'll talk to you later."

Tim waved and pushed the button to the elevator. Meanwhile, Jill took Hannah and had the two youngest sleeping snuggled against her chest. While they stood there, Brad walked over and raised his arms to be held. Tim scooped him up and held him close to his chest too. Before he knew it, Brad was sleeping too. All four of the kids were sleeping.

"Let's put them in the same bed," Jill looked at him as they reached the kids' room and smiled at how cool it was.

They gently climbed in the hospital bed and let the kids continue sleeping on their chests again. Before they knew it, they were starting to fall asleep too. A nurse had come in and inserted IVs in the kids' arms. Tim expected they were to help them get some nutrition back.

"Brad's birthday is tomorrow," Tim smiled at Jill.

"It is. We should arrange something with his class. I already have Jennifer, Richard, Nick and Alexander coming to visit."

"I had them send a class video to say happy birthday plus he's getting presents and cards from them and others."

Jill smiled at her husband. "We should sleep while the kids are."

Tim nodded and smiled at the oldest kids. They were safe in his arms.


End file.
